Jeepers Creepers 2
Jeepers Creepers 2 è un film del 2003, diretto dal regista Victor Salva. É il seguito di Jeepers Creepers - Il canto del diavolo (2001). Trama La storia inizia 4 giorni dopo gli eventi del primo film. Un contadino di nome Jack Taggart, e suo figlio, Jack Jr. stanno parlando, mentre Billy, il figlio minore del contadino, sta sistemando gli spaventapasseri nel campo di granturco. Improvvisamente uno degli spaventapasseri muove la testa. Billy va a guardare e viene catturata dalla creatura che, dopo aver dispiegato le ali, vola via con il ragazzo lasciando il padre e il fratello inorriditi. Un grupo di giocatori di basketball di un liceo sta facendo ritorno a casa dopo aver disputato una partita; mentre si trovano sulla East 9 Highway nella Contea di Kassel, il loro autobus si rompe. Gli studenti e i loro coaches scoprono ben presto che a tagliare i loro pneumatici è stato un rudimentale shuriken. Dalla radio, gli studenti apprendono del ritrovamento all'interno di una chiesa bruciata di diversi cadaveri. Di notte, essi vedono il Creeper, un mostro che si risveglia ogni 23 anni per cibarsi. The Creeper prima uccide the chaperones on the bus then targets the teenagers. Nel frattempo, Jack e suo figlio si armano e partono alla caccia del Creeper. Back on the bus, it becomes evident to the teens that the creature is much stronger than they imagined; when the Creeper's head is severely damaged by one of the students on the bus, it kills a different student by decapitating him, then consumes the head. Afterward, the Creeper decapitates itself and then we see a new head appear in the form of its victim. When complete, the head transforms into the shape of the original head the Creeper had before the damage. The teens leave the bus to head for a nearby farm, believing that The Creeper is gone. They do not realize that The Creeper is just waiting for them. The Creeper chases the scared teens into a wide field, killing 2 of them. One of the teens, Bucky, returns to the bus with two others. Just as The Creeper attempts to grab him, the Taggarts, having tracked down the abandoned bus with help from Minxie, arrive and flash their car lights at the Creeper, forcing him to drop Bucky and as Jack, Sr. shines the light on the Creeper, the Creeper releases his wings. Jack Sr. fires the harpoon through the Creeper, and the Creeper grabs the harpoon after it hits. The Creeper starts to pull the truck (as the harpoon is connected to the machine by a rope) until it throws the harpoon back at the Taggarts, who narrowly dodge the weapon. The Creeper then tries to fly through the bus, ma Jack Sr. places another harpoon in the machine e spara nuovamente al Creeper. But the Creeper survives, and pulls the truck so hard that it flips over, although both Taggarts escape at the last moment. Tre ragazzi, Izzy, Rhonda e Double D (l'obiettivo del Creeper) find an abandoned truck sitting in the middle of the field, while its driver became another victim of the Creeper. The Creeper approaches as the three teens hijack the truck. As the Creeper chases the truck, Izzy pushes Rhonda out of the truck. Izzy, who's driving, then jumps out and runs away after crashing the truck into the Creeper, while the truck flips and is set ablaze. The Creeper loses its wings, right arm and left leg but he still pursues Double D, who is severely injured. As The Creeper is about to eat Double D, Jack Sr., who managed to repair the harpoon machine, shoots The Creeper straight in the head. Severely injured, the Creeper is unable to defend himself as Jack, Sr. proceeds to use a spare harpoon to stab the Creeper continuously through the chest until he runs out of breath. At the same time, the Creeper apparently succumbs to his wounds. Minxie, la ragazza medium, dice a Jack Sr. che il Creeper non è morto, ma è tornato nel suo stato di ibernazione per altri 23 anni e will be back afterwards. 23 anni dopo, tre adolescenti che hanno sentito della creatura uccisa dal contadino si recano alla sua fattoria per vederne il corpo. They pay their $5 to see the "attraction", named "Bat Out of Hell". The teens look up to find the Creeper, with his body parts sewed back together, crocifisso al muro come un'attrazione turistica. Un anziano Jack Sr. è seduto by the harpoon gun, which is loaded and aimed directly at the beast's heart. Uno dei ragazzi gli chiede se sta aspettando qualcosa, e Jack Sr. risponde "about three more days... give or take a day or two". Il film termina con un'inquadratura del Creeper crocifisso. Note Victor Salva tenta di elaborare una mitologia del pipistrello-cannibale: ma gli spaventi sono diluiti, gli interpriti sono anonimi e le invenzioni mancano, a meno di accontentarsi dei tocchi camp e delle allusioni gay. La dimensione claustrofobica non funziona del tutto perché le personalità dei protagonisti non vengono approfondite e così ogni personaggio rimane bidimensionale. Meno banale il fatto che da uno stato claustrofobico si passi ad uno agorafobico, nel momento in cui i ragazzi escono dal bus ed iniziano a correre a casaccio nei campi aperti, facili prede del Creeper che volteggia e scende in picchiata come un falco (che non casualmente viene ritratto nella locandina). Qualcuno l'ha definito il film horror più gay della storia inquanto fin dalla prima sequenza il regista non perde occasione per mostrare nel modo più gratuito ragazzi mezzi nudi (le ragazze invece non hanno mai meno di un maglione addosso...) in attesa che il mostro di turno venga a divorarli. La scena in cui i ragazzi fanno pipì in gruppo ha scatenato molte fantasie omosessuali. Per la scena della pisciata il film è stato inserito, come il predecessore, nella Pee Movie List. La pellicola, filmata fra il 10 maggio ed il 9 agosto 2002 (fra Long Beach e Tejon Ranch, California), è costata 25.000.000 di dollari. Gina Phillip, protagonista del primo film, rifiutò di partecipare a questo secondo film, mentre Justin Long, l'altro protagonista, fa un cameo. Il regista Salva di solito fa una comparsata nei suoi film ma questa volta non c'era occosione di avere un ruolo seppur minimo. La sua faccia comunque si può vedere su una rivista quando il Creeper attraversa il tetto del bus. E' dato come presupposto che il Creeper cacci ogni primavera. Nella scena iniziale comunque si vede che le piante di mais sono piene di pannocchie. Le pannocchie non maturano fino alla fine dell'estate ed anche in autunno, in primavera il mais è stato appena piantato. Originariamente il film si apriva con la partita di basket dei ragazzi. La scena fu tagliata e appare solo negli extra del DVD. Victor Salva stesso scrisse, nel primo film, la regola secondo cui il Creeper deve mangiare ogni 23 anni per 23 giorni, il che però comportava che il sequel si sarebbe dovuto svolgere nel futuro, ma il regista sapeva che i produttori non l'avrebbero concesso. Francis Ford Coppola, produttore esecutivo, ebbe un'idea: strutturare l'azione del film nei medesimi 23 giorni narrati nel primo film, e per la precisione nel 23esimo giorno, al fine di evitare un terzo capitolo. Il film fece un buon incasso ed entrò nei record perché, uscito nelle sale il primo maggio, è il film che ha incassato di più in un giorno fra quelli che hanno esordito in tale data. Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film horror